Nothing About Anything
by CharmingBerry1187
Summary: Toki/OC Oneshot


_Author's Note: I probably should have mentioned this earlier but anyway, this is just a quick scene in my head that I jotted down. If you want to know who Patchouli is, search for the following story that's posted on my other account, Willklok. Thanks!  
_

_Nothing About Anything_

Patchouli gently shut the door of her room. She let out a huge sigh of relief and lazily slumped against the door. She hated being at concerts. So much anxiety. So many crazy fans. So much…death. Only the music made it worthwhile.

Now she was finally off duty and able to relax for the rest of the night. Technically, she was always on call for whatever arbitrary request the band members could concoct. Luckily on nights like these they would stay out drinking into the wee hours of the morning and then be dumped back at Mordhaus after passing out; except for Pickles. He usually put up a decent fight before letting the gears transport him home. After appeasing him with a few more beers, Pickles would sit in the back seat and shoot them dirty looks between ginger sips. These nights were totally metal.

Patchouli pushed herself away from the door and went to her wardrobe. She pulled out a large, black Dethklok band t-shirt and a pair of black boyshort underwear. Then she headed out of her room to the bathroom. Normally she would bring a pair of pajama pants with her. It was way too risky walking back to her room so scantily clad when all the boys were around. She wasn't entirely sure what would happen if she stumbled across Nathan, Pickles, Muderface or Toki, but she knew full well that Skwisgaar would be all over that like white on rice. But seeing as how they were out and she only slept in her oversized t-shirt, she skipped this step; another luxury afforded by concert nights. She smiled giddily thinking of these simple pleasures.

Instead of heading towards the lady gears showers, she headed towards Charles' personal bathroom in the administrative wing. She was eternally grateful to Charles for bestowing the key upon her. She only bathed in the lady gears showers once and it was an experience she would never forget. The only way she could ever describe it to anyone was by asking them to picture a nude Princess Peach in a room full of naked Amazon warriors…make that, naked, _lesbian_ Amazon warriors. Showering in a room full of Skwisgaars would have been more pleasurable. She made it through practically unscathed except for the welts induced from the towel whipping she endured while making her escape. Charles must have heard about the incident through the grapevine, because the next day he had another key made and gave it to her that afternoon. She thanked him profusely.

Patchouli wished she could be as brazen and hard as the lady gears, but it just wasn't in her nature. In fact, the more she thought about it the more she was sure that she was really lame. On this thought, she reached the bathroom and slid the key into the door.

_Just like a knife through butter!_

She turned the key until she heard a click and pushed open the door, locking it behind her. Another perk of using Charles' personal bathroom was the décor. Patchouli could already feel her eyes thanking her for the reprieve. No metal spikes, bloodstained walls, or gargoyles here. Instead it resembled an antique study with dark woods inlaid with golden patterns.

After drawing the bath and stripping down, she gently lowered herself into the inset marble tub. She pulled out her signature high pony tail and ruffled her light lavender hair with her hands. The warm water did wonders for her aching body. Despite being in an administrative position, her job kept her quite active. From carrying stacks of paperwork to hurrying back and forth between the different wings of Mordhaus, every day was, in its own way, a marathon. After washing her hair, she leaned back in the tub, closed her eyes and let the water sooth her tender muscles.

When she opened them again the bath water had already gone cold.

_Oh man! I must have fell asleep! Thank god I didn't drown…_

Patchouli hopped out of the tub which she now deemed a possible deathtrap. She dried herself off and roughly ran a towel through her hair. Finally she tossed on her pjs and scurried back to her room.

_My fingers are so pruny! How long was I asleep for?_

Patchouli inspected her hands while pulling the hot pink comforter down on her bed. As she was about to get in, the door to her room burst open with a huge clang. Patchouli whipped around. A tall, dark silhouette stood in the doorway to her room. The figure rapidly advanced on her, taking confident strides.

Before registering the perilous nature of the situation she was in, Patchouli found herself pinned in a sitting position on the edge of her bed. Frigid blue eyes stared intently at her through grungy black stage makeup. She clutched her pillow to her chest; grabbing it quickly was her only means of defense when he barged into her room. Toki leaned forward with his arms on either side of her, clenching the sheets in his hands. He moved in closer, leaving hardly any space between them. Patchouli could feel her cheeks glowing red as if a flame had been ignited inside of her. He furrowed his brow and ran his gaze over her face searching for an answer. He broke the silence.

"I's not a baby. I's not some little kid. You am's knowing this."

Patchouli could feel the warmth of his breath on her face. She remained silent, not knowing if he was expecting a response.

"But he…he's the big dumb idiot who's knows nothing about anythings! So that's why…" His voice trailed off.

"Why what?"

"We's going to does it."

Before being able to protest, Toki roughly pressed his lips against hers and pushed her down onto the bed. He was able to slip his tongue into her mouth without any resistance. The taste of hard liquor and bar smoke was intoxicating. His hands traveled down her body to her upper thighs, his touch hot against her skin. He ravenously brushed his tongue against hers.

Patchouli grabbed a lock of his chestnut hair violently causing him to pull away slightly. He let out a sharp breath. Toki's eyes locked with hers for a moment before he cautiously approached her again. Patchouli leaned in towards him and met his lips gently. She delicately dipped her tongue into his mouth, an apology for having hurt him. His tender kisses played down her neck and onto her shoulder. She moaned lightly drawing Toki back to her swollen lips. His hands slid up her thighs and rested on her hips. Her body trembled faintly as he began to grind against her slowly. Patchouli nipped his bottom lip as he pulled away from her, mumbling something in his native tongue.

"Hmm, Toki are you ok?" Patchouli looked up at him with doey eyes.

Toki slowly shook his head.

"I thinks…I's going to be sick," he murmured.

"WHAAAAT?! MOVE!"

Patchouli rammed Toki backwards allowing her to jump out of the bed. Toki stumbled about, trying to regain his balance. She grabbed him forcefully by the wrist and tore out of her room, dragging him behind her.

"Hold on Toki!" Patchouli pleaded as they dashed down the hallway at full speed.

Toki put his hand over his mouth, fighting the urge to blow.

They burst into the nearest bathroom and in one fluid motion, Patchouli kicked open the toilet seat and grabbed Toki's hair, pulling it away from his face. She swiftly kicked him in the back of the leg and he fell to his knees. Right on target. Cold chills ran down her spine as Toki let loose.

"So… gross…." she rambled as she pulled her spare ponytail band off her wrist and tied up Toki's hair.

She leaned back against the wall and slid down into a sitting position on the floor. The bathroom tiles felt cool against her bare legs. After a few more heaving bouts, Toki laid his head on his arms which rested on the toilet seat. He turned his head and looked over to her. A weak smile spread across his tear stained face.

"Sorry…"

Patchouli leaned in towards him, brushing a stray strand of hair out of his face. She lovingly smiled back at him.

_So much for uneventful concert nights…_


End file.
